New Friend
by HummelK
Summary: In the park, five year old Blaine sees a boy sitting by the pond and he looks kind of lonely. Blaine also loves making new friends, so he decides that he wants to go and see the boy by the pond. Kiddie!Klaine


A/N: Hey! Well I had this little idea in my head so I decided to type it down and show it to the WORLD! :D (Even though it's like 2 am where I am o.o)

Well Enjoy!

* * *

One day, a young five year old boy went to the park with his older brother. The little boy was named Blaine and Blaine had a mop of black curls and bright, playful hazel eyes. His brother, Cooper was about twelve, he had went to the park to meet some friends but he had to take Blaine to the park too because his mother had told him to do so, saying that since Blaine wanted to go with him, he should be able to go. Cooper wasn't quite happy with that decision but took his brother with him anyway.

Enough about Cooper, Blaine was a short child, and wasn't taken very seriously because of his age but despite his looks and age, he was quite mature for his age. Blaine was a kind and polite little boy and he loved making new friends.

At the park, Cooper looked at his group of friends by the swings and then looked at Blaine. "Blaine, come on let's go see my friends."

Blaine nodded and followed his brother. There were five children, three boys and two girls, they all waved and greeted Blaine with happy smiles. Blaine returned one to them and said hello.

As the group of preteens began to talk and chat about nonsense, Blaine began to become quite bored. So he decided to look around, in search of something to entertain him. Blaine first looked at the slide section, there were two boys that seemed to be his age but they were pushing and shoving each other down the slide, Blaine did not like that kind of play, at all. He then glanced at the seesaws and saw two girls playing on them, he definitely did not want to go there, since little girls had cooties, or so what his brother had told him.

Finally, Blaine looked over to the pond, where he had always seen ducks swimming in peace. This time, instead of just seeing some ducks, Blaine spotted a young boy, about his age. Blaine decided to watch the boy from afar. He watched his every movement and he began to smile, but his smile was soon replaced with a frown after Blaine realized that the kid was all alone.

'People should never be alone! They should always have a friend with them' Blaine thought to himself. 'Maybe, I could join him…?" Blaine pondered his recent thought and he contemplated if he should ask his brother.

With some courage, Blaine tugged on his big brother's shirt. Cooper looked at him with a small smile. "What's up?" There was Cooper again, trying to act cool in front of his friends.

In a small, shy voice Blaine asked. "U-uh… Coop, c-can I go to the pond?"

Cooper looked at him, then at the pond and smirked. "Sure but don't take too long, and I'll be watching, kay?"

Blaine nodded and ran off towards the pond and the boy. When Blaine got to the pond he stood next to the crouching boy and stared. Blaine couldn't believe what he saw. He had never seen anyone as cute and amazing as the boy in front of him. Taking a deep breath, Blaine poked the boy's shoulder, and said. "Hi."

* * *

Kurt wasn't having such a nice day, today a big meanie called Kurt a girl, while Kurt was walking with his Mommy. Kurt was sad so his Mommy took him to his favorite place, the pond. Kurt was very excited to go, but once they got there, Kurt decided that he was a big boy and told his Mommy to wait for him by the bench nearby, instead of accompanying him to the pond. Kurt wanted to feed the ducks himself without any help, but Kurt felt a little lonely. But Kurt did not want to seem like a baby and call for his Mommy so he continued to feed the ducks by himself.

The ducks were scattered everywhere, and they raced for the pieces of bread Kurt had thrown at them. Kurt was still happy even though he was a little lonely. Kurt wanted to see if he could make a new friend and show them the wonders of the pond, so he looked around. Kurt turned his head to the tire swing first and he saw how the kids carelessly jumped off the tire and onto the ground, staining their clothes. Kurt could never do that, he actually cared a lot about his clothes. So then he looked at the sandbox, again it was a mess at that place and Kurt knew he was not going anywhere that was messy because of his new pants that his Mommy had bought him yesterday. Kurt finally looked at the swings and noticed a little boy who also seemed to be looking.

'He looks like my age, wonder who he's looking for.'

With that Kurt turned his head and looked at the ducks once again.

Soon Kurt heard someone moving but paid no attention to it, because it probably was the man that always fishes in the pond.

As Kurt occasionally fed the ducks, he felt a finger poke his shoulder. Kurt turned his head in wonder. "Hi." There was a boy, the boy he saw by the swings, and he was talking to him. "Hi." Kurt said in reply.

The curly haired boy smiled and took his hand out. "I'm Blaine." Kurt looked at the hand, grabbed it and shook it.

"Kurt. I like your bowtie."

Blaine blushed. "Thank you." When Blaine looked at the boy's face, he saw the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. "I like your, eyes."

Kurt giggled and blushed into a light pink. "Thank you, Blaine."

After they let go, Blaine asked a question. "So Kurt, why are you alone?"

Kurt got up and looked past Blaine's shoulder. "I'm not really alone, my Mommy's over there."

Blaine turned around and saw a petty woman looking at both boys fondly, the woman waved. Blaine waved to, and then turned back to Kurt. "Oh, then why isn't she feeding the suck with you?"

Kurt frowned a bit. "I wanted to be a big boy but I'm kinda lonely."

"Oh. Well can I help you?"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah."

Now it was Blaine's turn to smile. "Okay."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and sat down, Kurt sat down also.

Kurt turned his head and looked at Blaine. "So can you be my friend?"

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Of course, my new friend, Kurt."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it sucks xD p.p. My computer's about to die so~ Love it? Hate it? Wanna DESTROY IT? Tell me if ya want :D

Kk bai bai!


End file.
